Nima Cruz
Nima Cruz is a member of the Tun-Si tribe that lived on Isla Nublar before InGen forced the entire tribe to leave the island. After her displacement she became a mercenary. She was hired by BioSyn to retrieve Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can from Jurassic Park. She speaks both Spanish and English fluently, often using them interchangeably in her dialogue. Biography Backstory Nima was born on Isla Nublar as part of the Tun-Si tribe who had lived on the island for thousands of years. She was raised by her father, a spiritual healer. In 1981, her people were forced to abandon their home after the island was loaned to InGen by the Costa Rican government. InGen hired mercenaries to force the native populace off the island; among them was Oscar Morales. Some of Nima's people tried to stop them, but any resistance was crushed. Nima became distant from her father, who eventually died a broken man, and went on to have a daughter of her own, Atlanta. With no financial support from InGen or the government, Nima and her people were forced to live in extreme poverty. Meanwhile, InGen was building a dinosaur theme park on their ancestral home. InGen Incident By 1993, Nima was a professional smuggler and, because of her intimate knowledge of Isla Nublar, was hired by Biosyn to retrieve Nedry's Barbasol can, containing dinosaur embryos (which was lost under running mud in ). She managed to retrieve the can, but was scared off by a pack of Dilophosaurus and later attacked and bitten by a group of Troodon. Poisoned by the Troodon's saliva, she is discovered by Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess after accidentally hitting her with their Jeep. They take her in their Jeep and precede to the Visitor Center. Along the way, they stop to encounter a loose junior Triceratops and an angry alpha-female, as well as a Tyrannosaurus rex. She remained unconscious from the poison throughout this encounter, but woke up shortly afterwards. She then takes Gerry and Jess Harding as hostages, after Gerry was questioning her on why she was on the island. Then she gets in a fight with Billy Yoder and when she is about to get punched by Billy, the T. rex arrives and breaks it up, which saves her from Billy. Fate Depending on the player's choice, Nima can be devoured by Roberta if she chooses to save the Barbasol can, or she can escape the island with Gerry and Jess if she chooses to save Jess. Non-Canon Deaths If the player fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Nima to be devoured by a Troodon, a Tylosaurus, Velociraptors, a Herrerasaurus, a Dilophosaurus, or Roberta. These deaths are considered non-canon, and will result in a game over. The player will then be allowed to respawn and try again. Trivia *She is knowledgeable in the park's island setting, due to the fact that she grew up there. *She is surprised to discover upon arrival that dinosaurs are being displayed at the park. *She was the "Plan B" to the operation to retrieve dinosaur embryos, if Nedry was unable to get to the East Docks. *She is the first human to have been bitten by a Troodon. *She seems to have known and hated Oscar Morales. *If you paid attention to the conversation between Nima and Gerry, it was hinted that InGen hired mercenaries, including Oscar, to remove the native occupants of the island by force, killing two or more of the natives in the process. This explains why she held a long-standing grudge against Oscar through the course of the game, until his sacrifice when he is redeemed in Nima's eyes. *Nima, like the novel version of Sarah Harding, is an extremely capable heroine, rescuing the Hardings many times throughout the game. *When Miles pushes Nima on to the ground when she looks up at the Dilophosaurus, she either rolls to the side or holds still, causing the Dilophosaurus to leap on top of her back. *She uses some Spanish words that are very profane and would have earned the game an "M" rating had she said them in English. *Her surname is never mentioned at any point in the game. *She is not seen on the boat with Jess as she is starting it, but after Gerry jumps on the boat she is seen sitting on a chair (only when the player makes Nima choose to save Jess, though). Though it is possible that she was steering the boat at the time Jess had started it. *Based on dialogue with Gerry in the scenario Bygones, it would appear that she is part of the Bribri tribe of Costa Rica. This is evidenced by her father being referred to as an Awa, a spiritual leader of the "Bribri", as well as singing to Sibu (the Bribri word for "God"). *She seems to be friends with Miles Chadwick, as she never showed any hate towards him, and even appears to show sympathy for him when he is devoured by a pack of Dilophosaurus. *Nima is the only character in the game whose fate is determined by the actions of the player - all other deaths are either scripted or non-canonical. Gallery File:Nima.jpg|Concept Art for Nima File:Nima_2.jpg|Nima and Miles running from Nedry's Jeep. File:Nima_3.jpg|Nima flanked by two Dilophosaurus. File:Troodon_3.jpg|Nima pursued by hiding Troodons. File:Nima5.jpg|Nima and Miles are surrounded by Dilophosaurus. Dilophorgemter.JPG|Nima facing a Dilophosaurus. Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:Biosyn employees Category:Survivors Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Victims Category:Heroines